BP's Series of AAML OneShots
by Brian Powell
Summary: Like the title says. Each One Shot is inspired by a different love song sang by famous singers. Tissues may be needed.
1. Against All Odds

_**Against All Odds (AAML One-shot)**_

Somewhere, far away in the Hoenn Region, a young teen leaned his back against a tall tree while sitting on the green grass. He was wearing a blue jacket, jeans, multicoloured trainers and an official Hoenn League cap. Napping next to him was a little yellow rodent Pikachu, who was not only a pokemon that the teen was training but was also his best friend. That teen was none other than Ash Ketchum.

While Pikachu rested next to him, he looked at the bright yellow sun as it began to set in the sky. While he looked at the beautiful sunset, he thought about one person who was beautiful as that.

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

It was one of his best friends who was travelling with him since day one of his pokemon journey when he 'borrowed' her bike in order to save Pikachu from a flock of avenging Spearows. Although Ash thought that she was only following him because the bike he owed her they developed a strong friendship, maybe something more than that.

Somewhere, in a gym of Cerulean City in Kanto, a girl walked around a swimming pool with her green swimsuit. Normally, she'd have a ponytail at the side of her head but she let her hair down, as she was about to take dive for a swim. This was the same of hairstyle that her friend liked about her. With a depressed look on her face, she dived down into the pool, hoping that it help her soothe her sadness. Water can sometimes make you feel relaxed… sometimes.

_How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Her name was Misty. She was the youngest of the four Cerulean sisters. At a young age, she left the gym to become a water pokemon master. In the process, she had an encounter with a young child who she would spend a lot of her time following since he broke her bike. Although they had bad times, such as arguing about taking wrong directions, they never let those things separate them as they shared a great and strong bond.

After she got her bike, she received some news from her sisters that may change her life forever. They were taking a tour around the world, meaning that she had to leave him in order to look after the gym. Despite that he didn't like the idea of her leaving the group, he knew that she had to because of her upcoming responsibilities. Before she left, she gave him a small napkin hoping that he understood why she gave it to him.

_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face_

There was one occasion that they both met again but in the Hoenn region. After her Togepi, the egg pokemon that Misty greatly cared for since its birth while travelling with her friends, evolved into a stronger pokemon called Togetic, she had to release it so that it can protect the other Togepi from any danger. It was obvious how she felt when a loved one had to leave her.

A few hours after Togetic left, Misty sat on the grass looking at some stars. It was then Ash came over to her because he knew what Misty was feeling after being departed with a pokemon she treated like it was her own child. After some comforting words between each other, he spotted a small teardrop running down her face and wiped it off. They both noticed how cold the air was and he wrapped his arm around her upper back, keeping her warm for several minutes. The next day, she had to leave her old travelling group to return to her duties as a gym trainer.

Back at the present in the Cerulean City gym, Misty swam up to the surface of the pool and breathed in some air after holding her breath for a short while being underwater. After she left her friends back in the Hoenn region she felt empty without him and feared that he might fall in love with others.

_I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

A few hours later in the Hoenn Region, it was now night time as Ash and his travelling companions were at a pokemon center. While his friends have a good night sleep, Ash looked out of the window of his room looking at the starry skies, wondering what would be like if she was still travelling with him. Yes, they would be arguing a lot but still…

He walked back to his bed where Pikachu was sleeping. Trying his best not to disturb his yellow friend, he looked inside his bag and took out the two items that reminded him of his redhead friend as he sat on this soft furniture. One was a photo showing a picture of them sitting at the end of a small boat, smiling happily while winking at the camera while Ash wrapped his arm around Misty's shoulder. The other was a napkin she gave him. To this day he didn't understand why she gave him that but he knew that it was something important.

Ash, being a young man who mainly focuses on pokemon, never knew much about love… maybe less. But there were times when he felt a stronger bond than just friendship when he was around her but when she left, he somehow felt empty; it was like a part of him had left for good. Despite that he had other friends around him, he sometimes felt alone without her.

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_

Back at the Cerulean City gym, Misty was in her bedroom as she also looked at the stars outside her window. She then looked at the photos, thinking of the adventures she had with her friends. One in particular was the same picture that Ash had, which also reminded her of him. In fact, there were many pictures of them stuck to her wall, along with her other friends.

She knew that Ash wasn't knowledgeable when it came to love but there were various times when he made her feel appreciated, loved and completed.

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take_

They both had a lot to say and confess to each other – how they feel about each other, their past adventures, and others. But there were obstacles that held them back from saying their confessions as it may affect their friendship they hold dearly.

They hope that one day, they would cross paths again to say what they had inside their minds and hearts for so long. But the question remained… how long would it be until they see each other again?

As they thought of that question and the answer to it, at the same time, they looked out of the window to look at the starry skies again thinking about each other and thought of these words…

_Take a look at me now…  
Take a look at me now…_


	2. If you're not the one

_If you're not the one_

_Inspired by the song 'If you're not the one' by Daniel Beddingfiled_

Ever since Ash and Misty parted ways after the Johto League, Ash somehow felt lonely even with his most trusted friend Pikachu on his shoulder. Before they departed, there were times when Ash had feelings for the girl he cared the most although he thought that she was only following him for the bike he owed her. After spending a few days without her, he decided to make a new start, this time in the Hoenn region. Despite having friends by his side, Ash knew that there was someone missing from his group.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_  
_A few months later, while Ash and his friends were travelling in the Hoenn region, Misty came back into his life again. Just by looking at her face again, he felt that his heart and soul jumped for joy and wondered why she came back.

They thought that they could catch up on old times but coincidentally they got caught into a situation where Misty's Togepi evolved into a stronger Pokemon called Togetic. Realising that Togetic had to depart from the one it called 'mother' to protect the other Togepi, Misty had to release the 'child' she cared the most.

Despite that she was strong enough to let go of Togetic, she needed someone to lend a shoulder for her to lean on. Ash volunteered as they hugged each other with Ash wiping the tears off her eyes and cheeks.

_  
I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

The next day, Misty told Ash and the others that she had to leave them again to carry on with her duties as the gym trainer of Cerulean Gym, much to Ash's sadness. As Misty left by blimp, a smile came up on her face, as did Ash's as they waved each other goodbye. They were forced smiles but they were fitting as they knew they would see each other again, it was the question of when. After the blimp went out of sight, Ash lowered his head with the front of his cap shading his eyes, hiding away his tears.

_  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_  
_There were feelings inside his heart that confused and saddened him but he couldn't understand why they were haunting him. Why was he feeling this way when she wasn't around? Why was his heart telling that Misty was the one for him? Why couldn't he confess this kind of feelings to her?

_  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_  
_Many nights after their last separation, Ash often dreamed about her in his sleep. There were times when he dreamed about them being far apart. There were times when he dreamed about himself being at a wedding with Misty as his bride.

Each morning, he'd wake up after his dream to find teardrops on his pillow and sometimes on his face. Each morning when he does his morning rituals, he feels a soft wind passing through as it whispered the name of the girl he shared a great bond of friendship with… maybe even more.

_  
I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

_  
_He was still travelling around in Hoenn to complete his dream of becoming a pokemon master while she was back in Cerulean City in Kanto performing her duties as gym trainer. Despite that they are far away from each other, they'll do whatever it takes to fill their respective tasks. Ash realised that one day he'll reveal his true feelings towards and hoped that he would spend the rest of his life with her.

_  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_  
_Various questions came inside his mind reflecting that. Is it worth the risk to lose his friendship with her over a confession? What was holding him back? Does he see a future with her? What will he say to her? And more importantly… will she love him back?

_  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side_

_  
_Ash didn't know much about love but he missed Misty dearly. Having travelled with her, he saw how strong she was with each battle and difficult situation; if she can do it, so can he. Each day, after that realisation, he knew that he had to stand strong on his own two feet for the rest of his journey, with or without Misty. He knew that even though she may not be with him for the rest of his journey, he knew that she will always be there for him in spirit… and heart.

_  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_


	3. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**I don't wanna miss a thing **

(Inspired by the song 'I don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith)

Author's note: This fic may also remind you of a particular song from a pokemon soundtrack. Can you guess what it is?

Two teens sat on a grassy hill, gazing at the beautiful and bright stars that hanged above them in the night sky.

One had a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, an official pokemon cap and multicoloured trainers; he had black scruffy hair and zigzag markings underneath each eye of his face; his name was Ash Ketchum who was training to become the world's greatest pokemon master of all time.

The other had a yellow tank top, with a red strap over each shoulder that were attached with her blue jean shorts, and red trainers; she also had red hair with a ponytail at the side of her head; her name was Misty Waterflower who was looking to become a water pokemon master.

Both had a pokemon each, Ash had Pikachu on his shoulder and Misty was carrying a Togepi in her arms. The little egg pokemon chirped playfully as it waved its little paws towards the little rodent. Seeing what Togepi wanted to do, Misty allowed her little 'baby' to play tag with him. As the little pokemon ran to play tag, Ash and Misty were left all alone with each other.

Since day one of their journey together, Ash thought that Misty was only travelling with him because of some bike he owed her when Ash wrecked it. Despite that and their constant arguing over various things, like taking directions and what food to eat, they both shared a great bond of friendship… maybe even more.

Ash looked back at the great and bad times he had with her. As he turned his attentions away from the stars and towards Misty, she fell asleep. Noticing how cold the night was; he took his jacket off and placed it on top of her keeping her warm while smiling at the 'sleeping beauty'.

He resumed back to his seated position to look and admire the stars. He started remembering a song, which was a particular favourite of his and Misty's, and started to sing quietly, trying to not wake her up.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

He turned his eyes back to Misty as he sang the chorus of the song.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

After he sang that part, he slowly moved towards her trying to not make a sound. He came as close as he could without touching her and gazed at her pretty face. He began to sing quietly again.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He then placed the tip of his index finger on her cheek and began to stroke it gently. "Hmhm, Ash," Misty mumbled with a giggle, which slightly startled Ash as he quickly moved his finger away from her.

Noticing that Misty was only mumbling in her sleep and hoping that she didn't feel him stroking her, he continued singing quietly.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart right next to mine  
And stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

As the song ended, he slowly placed a soft kiss on her forehead and went back to his position where he laid close to her. A moment later when she slowly started to wake up, Ash quickly went back to his seated position, admiring the stars again.

Misty let out a small yawn and Ash turned around. "Hey," he said turning to her attention. "You're awake."

"Did you say something, Ash?" She asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Me?" Ash asked as he turned away from her, hiding his blush. "No, I didn't say anything."

Misty looked down and noticed that Ash's jacket was laying on top of her, realising that Ash placed it there to keep her warm and smiled a small smile. She then remembered that she felt someone rubbing her cheek softly and then kissing her on the forehead, but then she thought that it was probably her imagination.

"Um, Ash," she said.

"Yeah?" Ash answered.

"Should we get back to the pokemon center? It's nearly curfew time."

"Uh, sure."

They both got up to their feet. "You want your jacket back?" Misty asked.

"Nah," Ash replied. "You can wear it for now, tonight's a pretty cold one."

Misty showed her small smile again. "Thank you," she said happily.

They both started to look for their pokemon and spotted them laying next to a large tree sleeping together. "Aw, cutie," Misty said with a blush.

"C'mon," Ash said as he carefully picked the sleeping Togepi up and passed it on to Misty's arms. "We gotta get back to the center," he continued as he carefully picked Pikachu up, trying to not wake him up.

Misty gave a small nod. With that, they left the peaceful scenery to make their way back to the pokemon center, not knowing what the future holds for them.


	4. Big, Big World

Big, Big World

A/N: Inspired by the song 'Big, Big World' sang by Emilia

_I'm a big, big girl  
In a big, big world  
It's not a big, big thing if you leave me  
But I do, do feel that  
I too, too will miss you much  
Miss you much..._

Misty, the gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym, was walking down a clear path of a park of her hometown Cerulean City. She was wearing a thick jumper and a pair of thick trousers, which were underneath long grey coat that down to her feet; she was also wearing red gloves and had her usual trademark ponytail at the side of her head.

It was the autumn season but it was cold enough to be winter. As she strolled along, she spotted a yellow leaf slowly falling downwards and it floated towards her. She held out her hands, in a shape of a bowl or cup, until the leaf gently landed on them. She looked at the beauty of the leaf for a short moment until a strong gust of wind blew it away.

_I can see the first leaf falling  
It's all yellow and nice  
It's so very cold outside  
Like the way I'm feeling inside_

As she saw the leaf being blown away, it reminded her of a person that she cared for so much. It was a young teen that she spent a few years of her life with. At first she followed him around because of a bike he 'borrowed' from her and badly damaging it in the process, but they developed a great and strong bond of friendship that would last forever.

But, for Misty, she sometimes felt that there was something more than friendship between her and that young teen because there were times when he made her feel complete. Again, a strong breeze blew passed her, making her feel the coldness of the winds of autumn… like the way she felt inside… without the boy she held dearly inside her mind and heart.

_I'm a big, big girl  
In a big, big world  
It's not a big, big thing if you leave me  
But I do, do feel that  
I too, too will miss you much  
Miss you much..._

Night time.

She was now inside her bedroom of the gym, wearing her pink pyjamas. She looked outside her bedroom window and saw many heavy droplets of rain falling from the dark clouds, equivalent to her emotions as tears ran down her beautiful face.

She never showed her true emotions to anyone, not to her sisters, her pokemon, her friends and others… not even to the one she held close to her heart. The only person she showed her true sad emotions was to herself, in her mind she never wanted to show others how weak she was.

_Outside it's now raining  
And tears are falling from my eyes  
Why did it have to happen?  
Why did it all have to end?  
_

She remembered the time she and the young teen having to go their separate ways after he competed in a battling event called the Johto League. She was told that she had to depart for home to take over her sisters' duties as Gym Leader while they went off on holiday. Despite the fact that she never wanted to leave her friends, she had no choice because of her upcoming responsibilities.

She fully understood the responsibilities of a Gym Leader but she couldn't understand why she had to become a Gym Leader at the point where she didn't want to depart from the young teen.

_I'm a big, big girl  
In a big, big world  
It's not a big, big thing if you leave me  
But I do, do feel that  
I too, too will miss you much  
Miss you much...  
_

Sometimes, in her sleep, a familiar young boy comes into her dream where divine looking plants, trees and a blue sky were set in beautiful scenery. They would embrace in a warm loving hug, telling each other how they felt about each other. When they close in on a kiss…

_I have your arms around me warm like fire  
But when I open my eyes  
You're gone..._

An alarm sounded. She quickly opened her eyes, snapping herself back to reality and saw that he wasn't there, much to her sadness. Just like an Arcanine roars and a Seviper hisses, it's a simple fact of life… reality sucks.

_I'm a big, big girl  
In a big, big world  
It's not a big, big thing if you leave me  
But I do, do feel that  
I too, too will miss you much  
Miss you much...  
_

A new day. After she completed her morning rituals, she stepped outside to catch some air while looking at the bright blue sky and feeling a cool breeze blowing past her. It was less cold than the previous day.

She knew that she's a big girl now, who worked hard as Gym Leader to protect the Cerulean City Gym. Despite her maturity and knowledge of her responsibilities, she knew that until the time comes there will always be a hole in her heart that needed to be completely filled by someone she cared the most… maybe even loved.

_I'm a big, big girl  
In a big, big world  
It's not a big, big thing if you leave me  
But I do feel I will miss you much  
Miss you much..._

"_I miss you… Ash…_" she whispered in her thoughts.


	5. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**All I Want For Christmas Is You (AAML Christmas One-Shot Special) **Rated U

_(Inspired by the song 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey)_

Cerulean City, Christmas Eve.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

Misty Waterflower, along with her sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily, were decorating their home, the Cerulean City Gym. Also helping them was Tracey, a friend that Misty met on the Orange Islands as he carried boxes of Christmas decorations into the gym. Knowing how big the gym is, they had a lot of decorating to do.

It took a whole day to do this and because of that, Misty was extremely tired as she slowly walked to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. She lay on her bed for a minute or so and then she turned towards her desk, which was next to her bed. One her desk were a number of photos showing pictures of her and her friends she travelled with before being called back to look after the gym.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

_You baby_

She got up from her bed and walked over to her desk. She pulled out the chair from underneath the desk. She sat comfortably on it and looked at the photos, reminding her of what adventures she had with them.

One of them showed a picture of her and her two friends, Ash and Pikachu with Lapras in the background. Misty was wearing Ash's jacket because of the extreme coldness of the weather. She remembered that her other friend, Brock was missing from the photo because he was taking it at the time. That photo reminded her of an adventure they had when they found a lost humanshape pokemon Jynx and returned her to Santa at the North Pole.

Another photo was showing Ash crashing into a food table while Misty and Pikachu had embarrassed looks on their faces. It was the time when they were at a Christmas party, she was hoping a to find a 'special someone' to meet her under a mistletoe. It turned out to be Ash, much to his shock as he ran away to get some Christmas cookies, which he already had, and accidentally crashed into the table.

Normally, she would ask for a lot of presents, such as toys. But on this occasion, she only wished to meet up with her friends again, especially the one she considered to be her closest. It was some time since they last met after Ash's journey through the Hoenn region ended. She wondered if that Christmas wish would come true as she went to her bed and slept comfortably.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you… _

You baby

Christmas Day.

As her alarm clock rang, she woke from her dream and stretched her arms out while letting out a yawn. After her morning rituals, she made her way to the kitchen and made herself a cup of hot cocoa while assuming her sisters aren't up from their sleep yet.

She quietly made her way to the sitting room where a bunch of presents placed beneath a Christmas tree. And to her surprise, her sisters were already there.

"I guess you guys were waiting for me, huh?" Misty said noticeably.

"Yeah," Daisy said. "But, there is, like, another reason why we're up so early."

"And what's this other reason?" Misty asked in puzzlement.

"Well, put it this way," Violet said. "Come on out, guys!"

At that signal, a few familiar faces came out of their hiding places, surprising Misty. "Merry Christmas, Misty!" her friends yelled.

Completely surprised with emotion, Misty covered her mouth with her hands. "Max, May, Brock, Pikachu… Ash," she sobbed slightly as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu squealed happily as he leapt from Ash's shoulders and onto Misty's arms, hugging her.

"Hello, Pikachu!" Misty said, hugging him back. She then looked over to Ash and then ran over to him and hugged him too, much to his shock but he was less shocked than the time he was underneath that mistletoe as he hugged her back while blushing. He looked over to Brock while Brock inaudibly joked, "I think she likes you."

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me…_

It was time open the presents, much to everyone's excitement. Misty wanted to know how her friends came to Cerulean City while they were at the Battle Towers. Daisy explained that Ash had some time to spare, so he decided to surprise her and had some help from them.

"Here's mine, Misty," Ash said as he handed his present over to her, which was quite small and rectangular like a box.

Misty unwrapped her present, showing a red box. Wanting to know what was inside the box she opened it, revealing a gold necklace with a beautifully crafted golden Luvdisc, much to her astonishment. "It's beautiful," she said.

"Hey, let me put on ya," Ash said as he took the necklace and placed it round her neck. She then looked at a mirror attached to sitting room wall and looked at the necklace on her with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Ash," she said.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More that you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you…_

Some time later, while everyone waited for their other friends and relatives to arrive, Ash and Msity decided to take a walk around the city, talking about old and lost times. As they were about to exit the gym, they spotted a mistletoe hanging above them at the entrance door.

"Kiss under the mistletoe?" Ash asked.

"You're not going to run away from it again, are you?" Misty asked cheekily, remembering the time when he did.

"Nah, not this time," Ash said.

"Okay."

Their eyes closed as their lips came closer to each other until they felt their lips touched. They planned to have a small kiss, but this felt sweet and pleasant as they held on to that kiss. After a minute or so, they slowly moved away from each other as they realised that they kissed longer than they thought while blushing.

"Merry Christmas, Mist," Ash said.

"You too, Ash," Misty replied.

For her, the wish came true.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby…_

END!


	6. Your Song

**Your Song (AAML One-Shot Valentine's Day Special)** Rated: U

_A/N: Inspired by the song 'Your Song' by Elton John_

14th February, Valentine's Day, 7pm

A young teenage girl was sitting alone in her room, checking her e-mails on her computer. She received a lot of fan mails sent to her by boys wishing her a happy valentine's. She was wearing a yellow vest over her red sleeveless t-shirt and yellow tight shorts. She was the leader of the Cerulean City Gym, Misty Waterflower.

She wished that she could celebrate with someone special that day. That special someone was a young teen who travelled with her since day one of his pokemon journey. At first, she followed him because of the bike he broke when he borrowed it from her but after years of travelling they grew a great bond of friendship… maybe a greater bond than that.

It was until that day when she was told that she would have go back to Cerulean city to protect the gym while her sisters go on holiday, much to the sadness and dismay of her and her friends. To this day, she still protects the gym while her sisters retired to become actress models and her friends are in a different region.

After she checked out all of her e-mails, she was about turn off her computer when suddenly a message appeared on the screen. "You have new mail," it said.

She checked to see who sent it and it turned out to be the young teen she spent five years of travelling with… Ash Ketchum. Happy, surprised and curious, she clicked on the new mail and read the following message…

_Hi Misty,_

Turn on your radio and tune into Cerulean Radio Show Live 55.5. Hope things are going well and I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Ash  
She smiled a small smile when she read the word 'love' on the computer. "Ash…" she mumbled. She wondered why Ash didn't wish her happy valentine's as she switched her radio on, curious of why Ash wanted her to do this.

After some tuning, she came across the radio show. It played some romantic and emotional songs that Misty liked a lot since she liked anything romantic. In her mind, she found that Ash can be quite dense when it comes to love and romance.

"Hey, hey, Dr. Lurve is in the house," the radio DJ said in a deep and flirty tone. "You're listening to the Dr. Lurve's Love Show, the place where you can celebrate your love every night. Now, it's time do some requests. I have an e-mail message from this one guy, Ash and he's got a message for you, Misty."

Misty's eyes widened with shock when she heard those names on the radio – herself, and her best friend.

"Ash says happy Valentine's and that he misses you a lot, as does Pikachu," Dr. Lurve continued. "He has gathered a couple of Battle Symbols from the Battle Frontier. May is doing well in her contests, Max helps out a lot and Brock…"

He paused awkwardly for a while and finally said. "He's doing okay. Ash hopes that things are going well at the gym and he hopes to see you soon.

"Last but not least, he requested me to play this song to you as your Valentine's Day present. It may not be much, but we'll make this 'Your Song', which is sung by Elton John. Once again, happy Valentine's Day, Misty. Enjoy."

The music started playing; soon the famous singer started singing the following lyrics while Misty listened intently…

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

After the song ended, she couldn't help but blush after listening to the whole thing, thinking how beautiful and romantic the song was. She immediately typed in a message via e-mail to send to Ash, along with a little something…

A couple of hours later on the same day at the Battle Frontier, Ash, who was wearing a blue sleeveless jumper over his black t-shirt, thick blue trousers and a pair of black and blue trainer, was checking on his e-mails sent by friends and relatives. He soon came across one of them that was sent by Misty and read the following message.

_Hi Ash,_

I listened to that Valentine's Day present you gave me and I loved it. Thanks. Everything's going great at the gym, my sisters are doing in their careers and Tracey sometimes visits us to help out… I wonder if there's something going on between him and Daisy.

Hope things are going well for you guys and I hope to hear from you. See ya.

Love,

Misty.

PS: I've sent you a little something. Happy Valentine's.

Below the message showed a photo of Misty in her blue bikini floating on the surface of the pool with Azurill floating on her ball-like tail and Psyduck using his swimming tube to float since he can't swim. Ash mainly focused on Misty, showing a little smile and blush on his face. "Thanks, Mist," he said. "You sure look cute there."

END! Happy Valentine's, people! 


	7. She Will Be Loved

**_She Will Be Loved (AAML One-Shot)_ Rated: K+**

_A/N: Inspired by Maroon 5's 'She Will Be Loved'_

A young man, seventeen years of age, was walking down a clear path of a dark forest. He was wearing his blue denim jacket over his black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, red and black trainers and a red and white hat. He also had scruffy shoulder length hair and zigzag markings underneath each eye. He had a small little yellow mouse with red cheeks named Pikachu tucked inside his jacket as the weather was raining heavily from the night sky.

Soon, he spotted a city from a high hill and suddenly stopped, gazing at the beauty of it. It was a city that he was very familiar with. It was famous for having one of the top trainers in the whole of the Kanto region. "I'll drop you at the Pokemon Centre, Pikachu. I got to talk to someone," the man said. "Is that okay?"

"Pika," his friend cooed, knowing what he meant.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Meanwhile, inside the Cerulean City Gym, a woman, eighteen years of age, was switching off all the lights inside the building while getting her creatures to sleep. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless t-shirt, a pair of blue shorts and a pair of brown shoes. She also had ponytail at the side of her ginger hair. While she was doing her duties as a gym leader with a sad look on her face, she remembered one particular event that involved the man she held close to her heart and herself.

Meanwhile, outside the building, the man with the denim jacket was standing outside, ignoring the raindrops falling on his head and clothes. He too remembered that particular event when he and the woman decided to part ways and ended in a bad way.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

It was a couple of weeks ago when he finished competing in a pokemon league. He came close to winning but lost out in the semi-finals. Nevertheless, he was still happy of competing in the league.

He and a number of friends and relatives were celebrating this occasion at his hometown of Pallet Town. In his own traditional way, he was eating a lot of food the party provided. Among the group enjoying the party was the girl who had a deep crush on him, although it might've been more than just a crush.

Despite his manners, she couldn't help but give a pleasant stare, wondering to tell him how she felt about him considering they had spent years travelling together before she had to leave to take over her sisters' responsibilities for the Cerulean City gym.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

Soon, Ash felt bloated in the stomach, considering that he ate and drank too much. He decided to rest for a while by going a distance away from the party. He found tree stump in a clear space and sat on it, letting out a small breath. He looked up to the sky, gazing at the beautiful stars and spotting some bug pokemon flying past.

Suddenly, a familiar face came across his, surprising him. "Hello, Ash," she said with a small smile.

"Hiya, Misty," he replied back, also showing a smile.

They sat on the grass and gazed at the stars together. Apart from some small chirping, there was nothing but silence between them. While Ash continued on calmly looking, Misty had this feeling in her stomach, heart and mind, thinking whether or not to tell him on this occasion.

"Ash…" she said finally, with a hint of red showing on her face.

"What is it, Mist?" he asked turning his attention towards her.

"We've been… friends for a very long time, right?" she turned her head away from him slightly.

"Yeah," Ash replied slightly puzzled.

"I can tell you anything… right?"

"Sure," he said with assurance in his voice.

"I haven't spoken to anyone about this…" she said before quickly placing her hand on top of his that was on the ground, much to his surprise. She then slowly turned towards him while gently grasping his already grasped hand before raising it slowly up to the same level as her chest and looked at him in the eyes.

"I… I think I'm in love with you."

Silence again.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

Those words made his eyes show one emotion – shock. He saw a number of emotions in hers – fear, sincerity, and hope. He felt that she was telling the truth about her feelings; she had a fear of rejection and a strong hope of a positive reply.

He quickly turned away from her, hiding away a bashful look on his face. He too had strong feelings for her but he couldn't figure out why he was feeling that way considering the fact that he was rather dense when it came to love, despite that he was travelling with her for a long time. He never thought that a girl like her would like a guy like him.

He though long and hard about this situation. Would he abandon his dream of becoming a pokemon master to support her in her gym duties? Can he convince her to leave the gym and come with him on his next journey? If he goes away, how will she cope without him and vice versa?

She waited patiently, hoping to hear what she wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, Misty…" he said with sadness in his voice.

"What…?" she sobbed in shock, tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but… I can't."

"Why?"

"There are a lot of things I have to do," he said as he quickly stood up, moving his hand away from her. "I don't think I can do this."

He started to walk but then stopped, leaving the shocked and highly saddened girl watch him go. "We're still friends, Mist. I want you to know that," he said, feeling a small choke in his throat, threatening that he would cry at any moment. "If you need anything, just call me or e-mail me… I'll be there… I swear."

She curled into a ball-like shape, placing her face on her knees while crying. Also in tears, he walked away.

The next morning, he set off on his journey without saying goodbye to anyone apart from his mother. This saddened her even more.

Since then, she had a really difficult time trying to get over that bad moment. Despite having some support and encouragements from her friends and relatives, she couldn't forget that moment, the adventures she had and cherished with that young man, including the man himself. This also made her life difficult as a gym leader when she recently had more losses than wins in her gym battles.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Back at the present time, the woman was about turn off one more light at the main entrance. To her surprise, the man she confessed her love to was standing behind it. She was also surprised by the fact that he would come back to her in a rainy night after the argument they had a week ago. They both gazed at each other for several seconds.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

Slowly, she walked up to the main entrance door.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

She unlocked and opened it while still gazing into his eyes.

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

He entered by taking a step forward as he gazed into hers.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

Several seconds passed as they stood a very short distance away from each other without saying a word.

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

They moved their faces close to each other until their lips touched.

_And she will be loved  
She will be loved…_

Their kiss became long and passionate as they held each other close while feeling a pleasant flow of electricity between them.

_And she will be loved  
She will be loved…_

He held her around her middle while she caressed his soaking face ignoring the wetness.

_And she will be loved  
She will be loved…_

A week ago, she confessed her love to him. He responded by holding her close to him as if to say, "I love you too."

There was no need for words. Their eyes and their touch told the story.

END! 


End file.
